


Bargains Bargains

by MischiefHowl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Gen, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Violence, i guess it's more OC/Canon Character but eh, this was an idea that's been in my head all month, why'd I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He had once been a loyal follower of Jerome and a very temporary follower of Jeremiah before he left. Now he must ask Jeremiah for his help in exchange for his life.. something Jeremiah may find interesting.





	Bargains Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. While he is called Peter Pan, he **isn't** a child. He's about nineteen in this fic. He is kind of an OC due to him being based off of Peter Pan. He was an experiment in Indian Hill. I will spread more of his character out if this fic gets some if any views of interest. He is a bit of an interesting guy I promise.  
> Mostly I just wrote due to boredom and from roleplay ideas between me and a close friend of mine.
> 
> This is more based on a story in the book Watership Down, within the book the story is called: The Story of El-Ahrairah and the Black Rabbit of Inlé.

It's been to long since he dared to cross along the other man's territory.. to long.. it felt like decades while in reality it's only been about a year.. maybe less, Peter had long stopped counting.  
He had left the madman on bad terms but wise ones. Peter fled mere hours before the incident happened that involved his former friends and an incinerator. He had thanked his instinct and what bits of sanity in him to flee the one that wasn't and never will be Jerome. His twin brother was worse and held no care for them and Peter knew that.. there was no laughter, no joy.. nothing.

Now he had to laugh at the sad fact that he must now return and beg the man for help. Don't burn your bridges, was that the saying? Well Peter burned them alright and now was up the creek without a paddle and he was hitting rapids and rocks..

Entering the territory was unsettling. Everything was quiet.. everything. He looked back towards where he came from. It wasn't to late to turn back.. but.. images of his own gang- no his family made him press on with hesitation. Given that he wasn't shot dead yet either meant he was expecting the younger or Jeremiah had grown dull in his quest to destroy Gotham. Peter hoped for the latter.

Finally someone met up with him and he lowered himself on instinct, not to show submission but show he was ready to strike and fight. She stood there, silent, waiting. And so he made himself speak. "Ecco. I've come to see Jeremiah." He would say no more. 

Silence came from her behind the mask as she turned and walked in the direction Peter had been aiming to go. He guessed if she didn't like his request she'd have either beaten the hell out of him or just shot him. Still he followed her to his own possible death that he was ready for.

\---

 

Inside the hideout was like a maze. He had to stay close and remember which turn they took in case he had to run away. The memorizing was tiring and he soon couldn't remember which way was which.

The center was dark and wide, full of papers, televisions that seemed to watch the inside of the maze and the outside.. of course Jeremiah had seen him. He had to be in awe of how big the place was, given they were on the outskirts of Gotham--.

"Peter _Pan_." The voice sent chills through Peter in it's cold mockery of his alias that Strange had given him. It made him want to leave quickly for there was death in that voice. "Why have you come here? To beg me to take you back?"

Peter could sense the sarcasm and finally he found the face in the darkness that was slowly showing itself. Jeremiah was more pale or was that just his own fear that made the man scarier? "I have not. Nor have I come to fight you, sir. I have come to bargain.. to make a deal with you."

Jeremiah's bright red lips formed a frown. This boy, this cowardly, idiotic boy. He returns only to make a bargain with him? It was as if he was meeting a younger Penguin and how he wanted to laugh at his stupidity. This traitorous boy that had followed Jerome so happily and followed him before suddenly turning on him and leaving. "Bargain? Deals? I'd say you've lost your mind coming here. Of course there's a reason you came here, pleading like a beaten mongrel."

Peter finally bowed his head to Jeremiah. His own sign of submission. "My family is in grave danger. Since the bridges were destroyed; there's been so little food and enemies attack us from all sides, stealing what territory we have. Many are sick and need medicine that is stolen from us by raiders. I ask you.. I beg you, Jeremiah, help us."

Jeremiah grinned a sadistic grin and had to chuckle. Clearly Jerome's madness rubbed off on him. This boy comes begging for his help? He let the gun be heard coming out of his sleeve and allowed the traitor to see it, see what his death shall be. "The answer will be no. I care not for your people. You're but a mere parasite on this city. Once you're gone than what was the last of my brother's madness will be wiped from this city."

Peter looked at the gun, seeing it gleam in the light. He tried his best. He came to the most powerful madman in Gotham and he paid for it now. "Jeremiah.. I will give you my life in exchange for my gang. Allow them to live. That is all I ask of you. Protect them and I will tell them to follow you."

"Always bargaining. There shall be no bargain, Peter. You will always go back on your word because that's what traitorous rabid dogs like you do." Jeremiah thought it over and finally slid the gun back up his sleeve. "You are a guest though. You may stay here while I think of your bargain." He noticed Peter's eyes seemed to brighten with hope so he added. "I may still refuse. Do not begin hoping. For now let us play a deck of cards.. you do know how to play.."

Peter knew how to play, he knew how to play well. He was a cheat, a natural swindler that knew how to trick the richest and smartest of the Gotham's elite out of their money.. but when it came to Jeremiah.

"You have lost this round. Another time." Jeremiah left without another word and Peter found his on bed that was a cot but was strangely comfortable. Peter would realize that there are more dark bargains before Jeremiah would think about his deal.

When Peter awoke he'd find his once wild dark hair cut short.. short like that of a shaved and tamed lion. Horror went through him. He saw the razor not far.. he nearly wept at this.. his hair had been messy always, now.. he looked so normal, so tamed.. he wept like a child and mourned something that most people would find so silly.

\---

 

The next night he'd meet with Jeremiah again and held his tongue. Jeremiah seems to take Peter's loss with some smugness. "You look so human, Peter.. like a normal and tamed man"  
"You can dress me up in a suit, cut my hair, make me dance around like the rest of the monkeys that society makes but I will not submit to it." Peter grumbled. "I will **not** ever be a cog."

"Still following a dead twin's ideals. Do not so much as utter his name or thoughts in my presence or I will remove your filth of a tongue next" Silver-near white eyes bore into Peter, daring him to say more so he can stick to his threat, and was disappointed when Peter shutted his mouth.

"Tonight you will work with me to test my projects."

And so something much more than mere suits and hair cuts came. Peter worked alright. The projects he was put in was torturous. Blades sliced into him, Jeremiah watching with no care. His followers did the laughing as the once wild boy was sliced up and bled.. not mortally but still enough to look like he'd seen hell. 

Peter was forced to bandage himself, his wounds stung terribly and he felt the weakness of lack of food and everything finally get to him. Exhaustion came into him. He knew now that Jeremiah wanted to let him die in humiliation.. to give in. He felt death was breathing on him, his time and time for his family was running out.

\---

 

Green eyes were tired as he came upon Jeremiah for the final night, feeling sick and ready to just collapse from his wounds and hunger that seemed to stab into him more than the madman's torturous knives. They met silver eyes with what desperation and defiance he had left in his body. Slowly he walked on and nearly collapsed on the chair.  
"Leave, Peter. You've suffered enough. Return to them and fade away."

"Jeremiah.. my suffering is nothing to the suffering of my gang, my family. Please.. I need your help. If my death means that you will help, I'll do it a thousand times. If my suffering means that you will help them, allow me to continue. If I must be a cog in the machine and humiliated for eternity.. I will do it all. Just help them."

Jeremiah couldn't admit it but he was taken aback by the boy. The boy who looked ready to fall over and die still had so much fight in him. Is this what Jerome saw in the boy when he took him with him from Arkham.. not madness but a will to go on fighting for the ones he loved. It was so strange thinking Jerome saw something other than destruction and chaos. "We shall play once last deck of cards." 

And so they played and once again, Jeremiah won. He let the tired but unbeaten man see the gun once again. 

Peter looked at the gun and at the black haired man. He could almost swear that Jeremiah was Death himself.. he lowered his gaze.

"I want you to head home. To stay in your home." Jeremiah pointed the gun at Peter and away from him. "I will save your people. In return, if I need people than you and your men will follow me. And if I see any sign of betrayal from you than you will wish I killed you and left your people to die by the time I'm finished."

Peter's eyes widened, not understanding. Did Jeremiah just agree. "Does this mean you will not kill me?"

"It is tempting, I'm still tempted. But of course I need strong and wise followers. Stupid only gets one so far. You will follow me. Simple as that. I will save them."

 

\---

Peter was welcomed home in the part of the Narrows where he ruled. He had given the word for everyone to stay in their homes. Jeremiah brought death to all that was outside, all that raided the medicine, the food, everyone that were Peter's enemies. He let the roads and walls run red with blood, the few that survived with most of their limbs fled in fear, never to return.   
Peter saw Jeremiah than, truly the man that Gotham would fear. Seeing him in white (mostly bloody red) with black (either belts or stripes) on his long coat, the black hat.. blood all over his white face, the grin that sent fear through him. Peter saw for the first time, the man Gotham will forever fear, the one who's laugh would chill one's very soul. The one they will call The Joker.  
The one who was the only one Peter Pan would ever follow when needed. Peter was seen by all, lowering his head to the grinning madman and all his tired group would show their loyalty to Jeremiah Valeska..

Food and medicine was finally given and no raider harmed them again after that night. Most outside that didn't see had assumed it was Peter that caused so much carnage, and so Peter allowed them to think that. Why not? It kept enemies at bay.

The tales of Peter and Jeremiah didn't begin here nor will they end. They were like Batman and The Joker. Just less known by all but The Self Proclaimed Eternal Youth and The Clown Prince.


End file.
